This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electronic equipment enclosures are often deployed out-of-doors for housing and protecting various types of electronic equipment such as telecommunications equipment, cable television (CATV) equipment and/or data transmission equipment. Such equipment is sometimes referred to as “outside plant equipment.” The equipment enclosures may be located virtually anywhere on Earth, where they may be exposed to inhospitable climates having very warm, cold, wet, dry, dusty, sandy, salty and/or windy conditions.